Trick-or-Treat aka 'Getting Free Candy' (Michifer) HALLOWEEN SPECIAL
by Nr1NickiferTrash
Summary: Where Gabriel 'convinces' - read; forces - to get Michael & Lucifer to go Trick-or-Treating with him. They have to dress up as well to 'play the part' and 'for the whole experience.' A short Michifer story based around Halloween


"You _want me to do what_?!" Lucifer nearly shrieked, openly gawking at Gabriel who had yet another ridiculous idea. Lucifer did not feel like dealing with Gabriel and his Gabrielness today.

"I want you and Michael to take me and Jack trick-or-treating," Gabriel repeater himself with a casual shrug.

" _Why_?!"

"Because it's Halloween and we want candy."

"Gabriel, I'm not sure if you've realized it or not, but Michael is still locked up in The Cage," Lucifer said slowly, wondering if his younger brother had officially lost it.

The younger Archangel gave him an almost sheepish look. "I broke him out actually," he said, awkwardly readjusting his wings. "Raphael once found a way to break open The Cage without the use of the key and I managed to find it as well."

" _Michael is free_?!" Lucifer screeched yet again, his voice sounding shrill even to his own ears.

"Getting ready in the next room actually," Gabriel replied, pointing towards a door somewhere at their left. "But that's not the point. You have to go with us as well or it won't be complete."

"Why don't you ask Sam or someone to go with you?" Lucifer asked with a face palm.

Even with his covered face, he was aware of Gabriel's pout. "Because I want you to take me," he said. Uncovering his face, he was startled to discover that Gabriel had gotten closer to him; looking at him with his hand bought together underneath his chin, eyes large and teary, and a huge pout with trembling lips. "Please, Luci? Please, please, pretty please?!" Gabriel asked him.

Eyes widening himself, the Devil took a small step backward as he held his hands up. "Okay, I'll go with you. Just please stop looking like that!"

A face-splitting grin formed on Gabriel's face. "Michael found a costume for you so go put it on," Gabriel grinned up at him.

Lucifer grew doubtful with the look he was receiving, but before he could question him about said 'costume,' Gabriel had already skipped away. A deep sigh slipping past his lips, Lucifer went over towards the door Michael was behind - according to Gabriel, if Gabriel could be trusted - and he pushed it open in one go, knowing that if he lingered, he wouldn't be able to do so.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

An inhuman _screech_ tore out of his throat. He staggered back, tripped over his feet, and landed on his bum as the lights above his head combusted and windows shattered from his true voice. He could do nothing but stare at Michael in utter horror, not sure where he was supposed to look but finding himself unable to look away from the other Archangel.

Michael wore sparkling white pants. Very tight pants that nicely fit around his hips, directing Lucifer's attention to his nicely formed ass. He gulped loudly and forced his eyes to look up, scanning over a white shirt to Michael's amused expression. And then Lucifer noticed what he was holding, what his costume was supposed to be.

Unable to help himself, he screamed again.

Down the hall, he could hear Gabriel laughing at his reaction. _The ass probably knew this all along_ , he thought.

"Will you please stop screeching like that?" Michael asked, pulling a face. "The first time we see each other after many years and you start screeching at my face in such a way that would put a banshee to shame."

"I'm not going to wear _that_!" Lucifer yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the 'thing' he was supposed to be wearing. "No way!"

Michael shrugged, holding the thing up so they could both get a better look. "I don't think it's that bad honestly," he commented with a tilt of his head, "it suits you."

" _How_?!" Was all Lucifer said as he stared at the devil horns and tail the other was holding. That, and what appeared to be a tight-fitting, sparkling dark red suit _with_ matching pants.

"It's sparkling," Michael replied dreamily, already off in Michael-land. "We can match." And that was when Lucifer noticed the fake halo dangling above Michael's head.

He already started shaking his head, holding up his hands. "Please don't make me do this."

Michael looked up and pouted. _Damn it, what's with everyone and pouting today_? He wondered.

"Come on, Lu. We never celebrated Halloween before. Gabriel's right, this could be fun." Michael said and again, Lucifer got pulled in.

"Why do _I_ have to be the demon?" Lucifer complained loudly when Michael was busy readjusting the fake devil horns on top of his head.

"Because _you_ created them," Michael simply spoke.

He huffed and glared down at his ass, more specifically, the fake pointed tail attached to his belt, which got a complaint from Michael and the other gripping his chin, so Lucifer would look at him again. "Don't look away when I'm working on your horns," Michael huffed as Lucifer moved his glare towards the other's fake halo, annoyed by how it bounced around without a care in the world.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, Mister Impatient," Michael spoke as he stepped back, an amused grin forming on his lips, "I am."

"Great, let's get Gabriel and Jack and go."

"Gabriel!" Lucifer called out, scowling when the younger Archangel didn't immediately answer him.

"Don't get your feathers in such a twist. This will be fun," Michael commented from next to him.

Lucifer couldn't help but roll his eyes, feeling as if their roles had been switched. "Since when do you even care about ' _fun_?'" He asked, remembering how serious Michael used to be. He couldn't help but give him a curious sidelong glance.

Michael refuses to meet his eyes. "I had a lot of time to think in the Cage after you left."

Not knowing how to reply to that, Lucifer choose for the safe option and kept his mouth shut, not wanting to say something he would regret, and which would end up ruining whatever was between them.

The sound of patting feet came from the distance and Lucifer looked up... and saw nothing. Something ran against him and clutched on his leg, making him stubble slightly and look down to see a small child who couldn't be much older than four. The boy hung tightly to his leg much like a baby koala would. And was completely wrapped up in toilet paper, covering his clothes and even going around his head and soft light brown hair.

Lucifer stared at Michael. "Do you also see a kid or am I definitely losing it now?" He couldn't help but ask.

Michael was already staring down at the small boy with a blank expression. "Adorable," he muttered almost in awe. Lucifer decided to take that as a 'yes', Michael saw the kid too.

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer snapped his fingers in front of Michael's face to snap him out of wherever he was in Michael-land right now. The latter blinked and shook his head.

Tilting his head, he stared down at the child who was muttering something that suspiciously sounded like 'nougat' and 'dadda'. At that, Lucifer's eyes widened drastically. And he screeched, yet again, utterly horrified by what he found out. " _Jack_?!"

The child looked up and Lucifer was met with a single clear-blue eye. The other was covered with a black eye-patch. It was definitely Jack. "Wello!" Jack said in a small-child voice.

With his mouth agape, Lucifer reached down and picked up his son, holding him above his head, still gawking in disbelief. Jack waved his arms around as he giggled. A dying noise came from deep within Lucifer's throat. "Son, who did this to you?!" But before he had even finished his sentence, he already knew. There's _only one_ who would _dare_ turn his precious son into a toddler. He spoke the name as if he was speaking the world's greatest curse. "Gabriel."

Jack giggled again and clapped his hands. "Gabey!" He blabbered out, confirming Lucifer's suspicions.

Still holding Jack, he turned towards Michael, who had nearly wrung his wings together in one big sparkling blue knot. Lucifer didn't even know it was _possible_ to do that to angel wings. Michael was cooing loudly, appearing to be dying on the spot. "Michael!"

Michael's head snapped up, but he cooed again when Lucifer pressed Jack against his chest and cradled his head. "Michael, shut up and help me find that flamboyant bitch of a Gabriel."

"Here I am!" A new voice piped up.

Lucifer spun around. And looked down again to see a younger version of Gabriel's vessel - about six years old - standing before them, giving them a toothy grin and wearing a dog suit. "It that... a corgi suit?" Lucifer wondered aloud, recognizing the tail-less breed.

Michael cooed again when he noticed a tiny version of Gabriel.

"Michael! Snap out of it!" Lucifer nearly whined. Jack wrapped his tiny hands around his neck and Lucifer's eyes widened as he cooed himself at the affection his child was showing. When he realized what he was doing, he put the scowl back on his face.

In the corner of his eye, Michael had flung himself at toddler-Gabriel and appeared to be hugging him closely while cooing all over the now-fledgling. Gabriel's eyes had widened in horror and slowly Lucifer could see him regret his decision of turning himself and Jack into kids. "Halp!" He called out, making grabby hands towards Lucifer. "I'm going to die!"

Michael took one of his own wings and rubbed it over Gabriel's head, something he always used to do with the fledglings to calm them down if Lucifer remembered correctly. Lucifer thought it was a fitting punishment, being fussed over by Michael, so he left Gabriel to him.

"Sorry, bro," he shrugged, nodding towards Jack, "my hands are full."

Gabriel decided to turn towards Michael. "Come on, Mikey. Let me go. I cannot collect candy when you're holding me like this!"

Then Lucifer realized something. "Why are the two of you even kids?"

It was Jack who answered. "More candy!" He babbled in his kid voice. Lucifer figures that was a valid enough reason, and he would never dare say it aloud, but they looked adorable like this.

"There's also something I've been wondering about," he said to Jack, leaving Gabriel to Michael, "I get that Gabriel is a dog... but what are _you_ supposed to be?"

Jack gave him a large grin. "A piwate mummy!"

"Of course, I should have known. A pirate mummy."

"Help!" Gabriel called out again in yet another distress call.

Deciding that he had enough punishment, Lucifer stepped closer and said, "Michael, it's enough. Let's go."

Michael gave him a wide-eyed look and held a struggling Gabriel closer, still rubbing Gabriel's head with his wing. "My fledgling," he muttered.

Gabriel made some high-pitched disagreeing noises. "Oh, shut up, Gabe. You have nothing to say," Lucifer told him, "you should have known that you would turn on Michael's mother instincts looking like this."

Seeing that Michael had no intention of letting Gabriel go, Lucifer readjusted Jack in his hold and slammed Michael's butt. A shriek left Michael's lips and he let go of Gabriel, who went behind Lucifer with a flutter of his wings.

Giving Michael an innocent look, he sidestepped him, opened the door and stepped outside at least. Gabriel didn't waste a second in sprinting past his legs and running circles on the street in front of the house they were in.

"Who's house is it even?" Michael asked from next to him, recovered from having his butt slapped.

"No idea," Lucifer truthfully replied, giving him a smirk, "does it matter?"

Michael shrugged. "Not really. Let's just go."

"Why aren't you letting Jack walk on his own?"

Lucifer gave Michael an almost offended look. "Have you seen how _small_ he is?!" He shrieked, getting a few looks from other families and groups of kids that were out trick or treating. "He might fall over and hurt himself!"

"Nwougat," Jack said from his hold, face nuzzled somewhere against his neck.

Patting his back, Lucifer said, "Yes, you will get your nougat. You even already _have_ some bars, remember?" As it to prove his point, Lucifer held up a paper back that was almost halfway filled with candy, including nougat bars. Noting that Michael was looking at them, he added, "What is it?"

"You're adorable with him."

Nearly choking on his own spit, Lucifer tried to formulate a decently smart reply, but his tongue caught in his throat as his voice completely failed him. If angels could blush, he figured he would be bright red by now.

"You actually _love_ trick or treating, don't you?" Gabriel asked from in front of them, walking backwards so he could look at them, a large grin on his face. "Especially since you also got some candy yourself."

Ruffling up his sparkling pink feathers, Lucifer managed to find his voice again. "Shut up, you ass," the Devil spoke. "Who doesn't loves getting free candy?" He decides to ignore Michael cooing at him, thinking that he needed to get it together - especially since the noises Michael made _did things_ to him.

Gabriel's grin widened. "Luci is a sweet tooth," he singed.

Somehow, he managed not to roll his eyes. "Who was it again who always gave you candy whenever you got upset as a little fledgling?"

"That was you."

"Exactly my point. Everyone is a sweet tooth."


End file.
